Desde que te conocí
by Manchita Purple-Blue
Summary: "siempre tendremos presente en nuestras memorias hasta el ultimo momento que viste a ese ser especial en tu vida e incluso, el primer instante en que le viste"
1. desde que te conocí

**Hola! q tal? jajaja q les parece! reviví d todos modos! xD bue... en realidad solo quise escribir esto como... "mi ultima historia antes d mi cumple" o almenos un capitulo subire antes d eso xD - suena raro.. pero igual.. Disfrútenla d todos modos xD**

**NoTa: tu bien sabes que este cartoon no me pertenece ok**!

* * *

**"Desde que te conocí"**

_"Todos seguramente recordamos una fecha importante en nuestras vidas... una fecha q para nosotros es... Especial… y sin importar nada, siempre la tendremos presente en nuestras memorias, ya sea un cumpleaños de un amigo o d un familiar...o hasta el ultimo momento que viste a ese ser especial en tu vida e incluso, el primer instante en que le viste"_

_...  
_

_-pero Manny, ¿a donde me llevas?_-se intrigaba la peliazul

_-Frida... Debes ver algo..._-dijo el moreno guiándola hacia una colina en las afueras d la ciudad milagro

Manny y Frida se dirigían hacia un punto muy remoto… detrás del volcán de la ciudad, hacia un lugar que no tenia nada mas q un gran árbol q pese a que estaba sufriendo d una perdida de hojas lamentable, aun conservaba su belleza.

_-Frida, sabes que día es hoy?_

_-que día es hoy? por supuesto Manny... Hoy es viernes!_-decía la chica muy contenta.

_-es cierto Frida, lo es, pero... Hoy yace 9 años que nos conocemos!-_dijo muy felizmente el chico

Frida veía muy admirandamente al chico, no le cabía en la mente que Manny pudiera recordar esa fecha, esa fecha… que solo ella creía recordar...

-_Manny...-_dijo cabizbaja-_ en serio tu... tu... te acordaste?_-se podía notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-_pues claro Frida! tu sabes que jamás se me olvidaría-_dijo muy felizmente

-_p-pero... dijiste que... Tras el golpe que t diste cuando, bueno, tu sabes, con la primera pelea con Sartana tu... Habías olvidado ese día.._.

_-lo se... pero de alguna manera, vino a mi como un sueño-_decía el chico apenado con el brazo tras el cuello-_ no lo recuerdo exactamente todo, pero se que lo recordare cuando lleguemos._

_-llegar? a donde? creí q solo me llevabas por ahí paseando sin rumbo_-remedaba la chica burlándose.

_-así era al principio pero creo que vamos por el camino correcto-_le sonrió el chico-_pero creo que a este paso que vamos jamás llegaremos._

Manny giro su hebilla y convirtiéndose en El Tigre cedió su mano a Frida, quien ante este gesto solo se limito a sonreírle.

-_así iremos mucho mas rápido, no crees?-_Manny tomo a Frida por la cintura para poderla cargar mejor.

_-eso espero, ya me canse de caminar tanto-_respondía ruborizada la chica ante el acto d su amigo.

Manny y Frida fueron rápidamente con la ayuda de los poderes de El Tigre hasta el final de su destino: la colina de los Nopales.

_-Aquí es Frida!_

Manny se veía muy entusiasmado ante la idea de que ya habían llegado al lugar, mientras que Frida trataba de recordarse el por que ese lugar se le hacia tan conocido...

_-Manny, ¿ya habíamos estado aquí antes?_-se extrañaba la chica.

_-veo que no soy el único que lo piensa… ¿Por que lo dices? se te hace familiar, cierto?_-le sonrió el chico.

-_no lo se, eso creo, es solo que recuerdo algo sobre... Haber estado aquí en algún momento pero… Creo que lo olvide casi todo..-_decía rosando su mano derecha contra su brazo izquierdo.

-_este árbol… no se que signifique... Pero... lo recuerdo.. En mis sueños_-Manny cerró sus ojos y trato de recordar-_sin embargo… todo es borroso y confuso_.

Manny cayo arrodillado frente al gran árbol...

_-si tan solo pudiera recordar-_

...

* * *

**ta-da! fin del cap 1! hoi esperensen al resto! xD -pronto lo publicare ya q me estaré haciendo espacios en cada momento q se me permita ok!**

**sigan asi! y cuidense ok! :D**


	2. pesadillas y problemas

**HEY! q tal? bueno, solo pase x aki para subir el cap 2 xD se que son algo cortos.. Pero aun me kedan palabras por escribir.. asi q tratare d actualizar lo mas pronto posible -tanto esta como mis demás historias xD-**

**enjoy it! xD**

**Nota -otra vez-: NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES XD**

* * *

**"Pesadillas y problemas"**

Manny no sabia que pensar o que hacer... sentía un espacio vacio que debía llenar dentro de su mente, sabia que ese lugar era algo que jamás olvidaría.. pero que no podría recordarlo aunque lo intentara..

_-Manny..._-Frida poso su mano sobre el hombro del chico-_esta anocheciendo ya... podrías llevarme a mi casa?_

Ella intento hacer que Manny pensara en otra cosa, el se veía inmensamente profundo en sus pensamientos.

_-Manny?_

_-eh, Que?-_decía el chico sin prestarle atención.

_-Manny, ya no te lamentes mas... estoy segura que en algún momento te recordaras_-le sonrió la chica_-pero mientras lo haces, ya es algo tarde, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa antes de que mi papá se enfade? ._

_-claro Frida-_El chico se levanto del suelo-_de inmediato._

Manny no pudo dejar de pensar en ese lugar... Sabia claramente que ahí había algo o había sucedido algo importante, pero mientras el trataba de aclarar su mente durante el camino de vuelta, Frida solo se limitaba a intrigarse cada vez mas por lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

-Luego de dejar a Frida a su casa, Manny volvió a la suya.

_-llegas tarde mi'jo_-le decía su abuelo-_que te retraso esta vez? Sartana o un ataque Zombi?_

_-no, nada de eso Granpapi..._-dijo desanimado el chico.

_-te noto algo... preocupado, ¿sucede algo?_

_-no nada... Solo quiero dormir._

_-ya esta lista la cena!-_venia Su padre felizmente a avisarles.

_-lo siento papá... No tengo hambre_

_-fue algo que dije?-_se pregunto Rodolfo.

Manny se metió a su cama e infundiéndose en sus pensamientos se durmió... había sido un día muy agitado para él.

en sus sueño.. Manny escuchaba unas voces en su cabeza... Voces remotas de lo que pudo o no haber sucedido en ese lapso perdido de su vida:

_"...Mami... mira... Conocí a mi ángel guardián"..._

_"...mi'jo este es un gran día para ti..."_

_"tu podrás poseer un gran poder... pero jamás aprenderás a utilizarlo hasta que sepas por que estas luchando!"_

_"Manny!..."_

_-NOOOOO!-_Gritó de desesperación

Manny despertó con este último... este último que al parecer era la voz de Frida...

_-que... es esto?..._-gritaba desesperado-_QUE SON ESTOS RECUERDOS!_

_-mi'jo!_-entró su padre asustado por lo grito de el chico-_que fue todo eso?_

Manny se limito solo a sentarse en su cama...

_-no-no lo sé_-respondió.

_-otro mal sueño?_-pregunto su padre arqueando una ceja.

_-eso creo-_

_-quizás... quieras contármelo, tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo._

_-no se como podría ayudarme eso, papá-_le dijo con una cara de desanimo

_-mi'jo, a veces, al compartir lo que te preocupa, la carga de tus problemas pierden la mitad de su peso-_le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

_-papá-_

_-si mi'jo?_

_-hoy fui a la Colina de lo Nopales, en las afueras de la ciudad y..._

_-afuera de la ciudad? Manny, que estabas haciendo allá? no sabes que no debes alejarle mas de lo debido?_

_-si pero-_

Manny no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpido por la entrada de su abuelo.

_-¿por que hay tanto ruido aquí? no saben que hora es?_

_-Manny andaba muy lejos de casa-_le respondió Rodolfo-_se fue hasta las afueras de la ciudad._

_-ese es mi nieto! siempre desobedeciendo a su padre_-Granpapi decía enorgullecido.

_-no lo alientes papi, el debe saber sus limites_-le respondía Rodolfo.

_-Papá, Granpapi ya basta!_-dijo el chico triste.

_-lo siento, escucharemos-_respondió su padre.

_-que es lo que te molesta Manny?_-le pregunto su abuelo.

_-es que, hoy fui con Frida y la verdad..._

_-¿con Frida?-_dijo su padre empuñando su mano_-sabia que esa chica era el problema._

_-no! Frida no es un problema!_-Manny trato de defender a su amiga.

_-no culpes a los chicos, Rodolfo, tu sabes que a la edad de Manny es muy fácil enamorarse._

_-que? No!_-trataba de defenderse el chico

_-papi! estas loco! como crees que Manny pueda estar enamorado de Frida? se conocen casi desde que nacieron!-_le respondió Rodolfo_-son prácticamente como hermanos!_

_-pero aun así no lo son. Rodolfo acéptalo de una vez, tu hijo se enamoro-_se convencía cada vez mas Granpapi.

_-Papá, gran papi... no es así! están confundiendo todo!-_gritaba Manny.

En lo que su padre y su abuelo discutían... no se percataron de que Manny se había convertido en El Tigre y los había sacado de su cuarto.

-_Hasta cuando se harán a la idea de que Frida y yo solo somos amigos?-_se cuestionó_-esperen... papá dijo "desde que nacieron", seguro Frida si recuerda algo que yo no, y no me quiso decir por algún motivo._

Miró su reloj, y salió por su ventana decidid a ir a ver a Frida.

_- si alguien podría decirme, es ella._

...

* * *

**tan tan! espero que les haya gustado.. Como ya dije, tratare de subir el 3er cap lo mas pronto q se pueda xD**

**-AORA DEJA UN REVIEW o NO DORMIRAS TRANKILO ESTA NOCHE xD jajaja -son bromas: D**

** jajajaja xD cuidense :D**


	3. Despierta

**Nota: El Tigre no me pertenece ok! **

* * *

**"Despierta"**

Manny se dirigió a casa de Frida para ver si ella realmente sabia algo que el ignoraba...  
Pero, al darse cuenta de la hora que era, sabia que ella no podía estar despierta a tan temprano momento.

El chico entró por la ventana de Frida, pero al ver a la chica profundamente dormida... decidió esperar un poco.

_-Frida...-_se decía a sí mismo-_ que sabes tú que no quieres decirme..._-dijo mientras la observaba.

Él solo se limitó a verla dormir, para el chico ver a su amiga totalmente tranquila en su cama era algo poco usual, aunque no era la primera vez, para él y su intriga era algo por lo que no debía molestarla ya que sabia que tarde o temprano despertaría.

Observó la ventana por un momento... ya estaba amaneciendo.

El reloj apuntaba ahora a las 7 Am... y una alarma sonó a través del despertador...

_BZzzzZZZzzzz...-_

Manny apagó la alarma antes de que sonara más fuerte...él se dirigió a Frida, quién ahora ya estaba despertando.

_-Ma-Manny?-_preguntó adormilada la chica.

_-Buenos días_-le respondió sonriendo.

_-pero, que haces_ aquí?-respondió viendo a su reloj-_ sabes que hora es?, se suponía que te vería dentro de... cinco horas o no?_

_-mmm... decidí llegar antes-_se burlaba el chico.

Manny se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Frida... Esperando a que ella decidiera levantarse.

_-cuando llegaste?-_le preguntó la chica.

_-mmm... no sé... Digamos que estoy aquí desde las 4 Am._-dijo sarcásticamente.

_-QUE?-_Frida se sorprendió-_p-pero... Por qué no me despertaste?_

_-es que... te veías tan feliz durmiendo que no quise interrumpir tus sueños. Sabes?, balbuceas mientras duermes-_ se reía el chico.

Frida solo se veía apenada por el comentario de su amigo.

-_Ma-Manny...-_Frida no sabia que decir-_ y de casualidad yo dije algo importante mientras dormía?_

_-mmmmnop... no logré entender nada de lo que decías, pero por qué lo preguntas?, ¿soñaste algo?_

_-QUE? Nooo! nada jeje-_la chica estaba nerviosa.

_-esta... bien..._-dijo viendo extrañado a Frida._-pero oye, yo vine aquí para ver si me podias ayudar con un problemita._

_-un problema?_, _claro Manny, de que se trata esta vez?_

Mientras Manny estaba a punto de decirle a Frida su gran intriga, una voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta:

-_Mi'ja! ¿Estas despierta?_-era su padre quién venía a ver a Frida.

-_eh, sí papá!-_Frida rápidamente tomó a Manny del brazo y lo dirigió hacia su armario.

_-oye que haces?-_le preguntó Manny.

_-mi'ja, puedo pasar?-_se escucho su padre.

_-ya voy!_-le respondía Frida_-rápido Manny, entra ahí o papá se enfadará!._

La puerta se abría cada vez más...

_-mi'ja..._ buenos días!_-le saludo felizmente su padre.-._..¿sucede algo?

_-no!, no nada jeje... por qué lo dices? aquí solo estoy yo y el armario jejeje-_la chica reía nerviosa.

_-...esta bien...-_le miró extrañado-_solo vine a... dejarte el desayuno._

_-gracias papá-_le sonrió nerviosa la chica.

_-bien, disfruta tu desayuno... con... tu armario..._

su padre se fue preguntándose por la actitud extraña de su hija, pero luego de eso no le tomó importancia

_-estos niños de ahora..._-se decía a si mismo.

Frida abrió el armario y Manny salió:

_-fiuuu!-_decia ya mas calmada la chica_-que bueno que no sospechó nada, no crees?_

_-sí claro... solo trajo te trajo el desayuno para tí y tu "armario"_

_-oye, no te burles! además, no sabia que mas hacer-_se defendía la chica.

Frida compartió su desayuno con Manny, quién después de estar despierto desde tan temprana hora, se moría de hambre.

_-Manny, y... que querías decirme?-_recalcó Frida.

_-mmm?...ah! sí claro!-_se recordó-_ verás... desde los últimos días he tenido muchas pesadillas... y casi todo lo que recuerdo de ellas me es recurrente, no sé bien, pero creo que puede ser algo que pasó y no recuerdo..._  
_ creo que.. puede ser lo que ocurrió en el tiempo... en que perdí mi memoria._

_-pero creí que no recordabas nada!_-se exaltó la chica..._-después de lo que pasó con tu primera pelea con... Sartana._

Frida vio cabizbaja hacia otro lado...

_-lo sé... pero creo que estos son los recuerdos olvidados! tal vez.. este recordando todo al fin!-_decía Manny emocionado.

_-sabes Manny, creo que sería mejor si lo olvidaras del todo en lugar de tratar de recordar_-le respondió Frida.

_-que? olvidar! claro que no!...espera..._-Manny reaccionó-_...¿no quieres que recuerde?_

_-no es eso... pero-_

_-pasó algo que no quieres que sepa?_-le interrogó Manny

_-no, nada pero es que-_

_-Frida tu estabas ahí! por qué jamás me dices lo que sucedió?!_

_-Manny... yo-_

_-¿que no quieres que sepa, Frida?_

_-Manny! ya cállate!-_le grito la chica

_-...-_

Manny vio asombrado a la reacción de la chica, quien al parecer tenia los ojos vidriosos y no quería hablar al respecto...

_-yo... me dije que quería olvidar lo que sucedió ese día, Manny... y ya no quiero recordarlo..._

_-...Frida yo...-_

_-Manny, por favor vete...-_le dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

-...-

Manny se dirigió a la ventana, pero no antes voltear a ver a Frida, quien le daba la espalda. Él solo le pudo decir una cosa:

-._..lo siento Frida.._.-

Salió por la ventana y se fue de la habitación...

-_...yo también lo siento Manny.._.-

Frida solo vio a su amigo irse saltando a los techos lejanos...

...

* * *

**Este cap.. Bueno... lo hice corto (como los anteriores) pero quiero q sepan q lo continuare lo mas pronto posible.**

**Dejen un review! asi sabre q kieren q siga xD**

**Cuídense! ya nos vemos/leemos ok :D**


End file.
